Adeptus Evangelion: Chaos Theory
by VeniVediViceroy
Summary: Loosely based on an Adeptus Evangelion campaign. Boston teen Lucas Thompson gets roped into becoming a pilot of Eva Unit NA-03. This is a story of tears, fears, laughter, madness, and fellowship. Oh, and some fanservice, too.


-AD 2015, 15 years after Second Impact. Boston, MA., Nerv-01 Base -

The Carrier Plane, accompanied by a trio of VTOL jets, approached the base, about to deliver an especially important piece of cargo. A man in his early forties with clean-cut black hair and piercing icy blue eyes gazed upwards at the approaching Carrier. Three months of cutting through political tape and enduring bureaucratic obstacles had finally paid off. A teenage boy stood behind the man, leaning against a wall. "So, this is Nerv Ontario's unwanted Evangelion unit." mused the boy, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Considering what's said to have happen to its test pilot, its nickname 'Maneater' is well deserved. Are we seriously going to use this thing, Captain?" The man shook his head. "Nerv Ontario hasn't officially stated what happened to the test pilot of Unit NA-03. As far as we're concerned, the rumors of the pilot's fate are not of our concern. Besides, we're more concerned with what NA-03 is said to be capable of doing than what it is said to have done." The boy's eyes widened. "Wait, so NA-03 is THAT unit?" The Captain looked over his shoulder, holding up a finger as if to say 'not now'. "We're not sure, but it would be a good idea to keep it quiet from Bianca and Sara. Can I trust you to do that, Nathan?" The boy chuckled. "Yeah, you can. And, Captain Gideon, please, just call me Nate." Gideon Matthews gave Nathan- no, 'Nate'- Jones a wry grin. "Of course."

**ADEPTUS EVANGELION: CHAOS THEORY**

** Episode 1: Disturbance**

** Act I**

It was a fairly average day for Boston teen Lucas Thompson. He was riding his bike home from an uneventful day at school, wondering what he should do after he finished his homework, when he heard the sound of...roaring?

The hazel eyed blonde child looked up just in time to see...something.

Lucas' brain tried desperately to identify the hulking abomination looming over the Boston cityscape, but all attempts to classify it failed miserably. It was something unnatural: a bloated body covered in slimy gray skin, frog-like legs, a flattened, diamond-shaped head like that of a snake, one of its 'arms' resembled a crab's pincer, and it had five eyes that glowed with a ominous violet light. The only thing Lucas' brain could classify the brute as was "Ugly-Sonuvabitch". The Ugly opened its mouth, revealing a whip-like tongue and triangular shark-like teeth, and roared.

Then, it looked at Lucas. The glow of its eyes became brighter as it took lumbering, ground-shaking steps towards the teen. Every neuron in Lucas' brain began bouncing around a small set of messages:

'_Oh sh*t I'm gonna die.' _

'_Why me? I'm a nice guy!' _

'_What did I do to deserve this?' _

'_Dammit! I think I left the oven on this morning!'_

The Ugly was getting closer, when another noise reached Lucas' ears: screeching tires. Lucas turned to see a dark-green van with the letters "NERV" stenciled onto the side barrelling for him. Lucas let out a fairly girlish-sounding scream as the van door opened and a pair of hands yanked him into the van, Lucas' bike falling to the ground. "We got the Fourth Child!" shouted one of the passengers. "You sure?" asked the driver The first passenger nodded as she put a seatbelt onto Lucas.

"What the hell is going on?" whimpered Lucas, absolutely terrified.

The driver chuckled. "You're gonna save the world, kid."

Eyes roll up, and Lucas Thompson falls unconscious.

His eyes open to see tiles on an unfamiliar ceiling. He's greeted by someone shaking him by the shoulders. "Wake up~." singsongs a woman's voice. "Lucas, wake up~."

"I'm up, I'm up." groaned Lucas. He's sitting in a chair on a metal balcony. He looks out infront of him to see two things:

1) A man in his early forties with clean cut black hair and icy blue eyes, who Lucas thinks looks extremely similar to a substitute teacher he had had for the suspiciously lengthy period of two and half months.

and

2) A hulking neon green and day-glo orange metal behemoth with a long horn jutting out of its forehead.

"Hello, Lucas." said the man. "Remember me?"

Lucas bit his bottom lip in thought. "Uh...Mister Matthews?"

The man smiled. "Yes. However, here you will call me 'Captain' Matthews."

Lucas nodded, distracted by the hulking behemoth behind the Captain. "Wh-what on Earth is THAT?" screamed Lucas, no longer able to avoid the green-and-orange elephant in the room.

"It's called an Evangelion. The ultimate weapon, built to save all of humanity. And you are it's chosen pilot." answered Capt. Matthews.


End file.
